


Once a Warbler

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Wes is a protective papa-bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes. Is. Not. Happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Warbler

Title: Once a Warbler

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Wes, Sebastian, The Warblers

Rating: R (for violence)

Word Count: 538

Spoilers: Up to The First Time

Summary: Wes. Is. Not. Happy!

 

**Once a Warbler**

 

The doors of the Warbler common room slammed open during the middle of a meeting, revealing a furious young Asian man standing in the doorway. The cries of greeting were quelled by the never-seen amount of rage on his face.

 

“Which of you is Sebastian Smythe?” he asked, even though he clearly knew the majority of the club.

 

David, Thad, Trent, Nick and Jeff immediately pointed at the brunet before backing away.

 

“How may I-?“ Sebastian was cut off by a punch to the nose.

 

The already quiet room silenced even further. There were dropped jaws all over the room. But none looked more stunned than those that knew him best.

 

“What the fuck?” Sebastian roared, spitting blood into a trashcan.

 

“You have disgraced the name of the Warblers.”

 

“Look pal, I don’t know who the hell you are but-.”

 

“I am Wes Montgomery. Former president of the Warbler council. And I. Am. Not. Happy,” he thundered, leveling the last bit at Thad, David, and Nick, the current council.

 

The three immediately looked contrite and ready to apologize without even knowing why Wes was there.

 

Jeff, however, knew _exactly_ why Wes was there, and was ready to sit back and enjoy.

 

Wes slowly walked towards Sebastian, instinctively causing the taller boy to cower. “Warblers do not act in any manner that is not gentlemanly,” he said slowly, his finger poking the brunet in the chest as he spoke. “They do not deliberately pursue those in happy relationships. _Especially_ those of fellow Warblers. I do not know what you promised Nick to get him to allow you entrance into the club, but know that you hurt one of our own with that stunt.” Wes pointedly did not look at Nick, who was shooting apologetic looks as Jeff, who ignored the looks, still stung by the action. “And, ‘once a Warbler, always a Warbler’ is not just a platitude,” he hissed.

 

“Where’s he going with this?” Trent asked Jeff in a whisper.

 

“Just watch,” Jeff whispered back.

 

Wes stepped forward again so that he was literally inches from Sebastian’s face. “Leave Blaine alone. Kurt is our friend.”

 

Sebastian’s face twisted. “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. That’s all I ever hear around here. Kurt and Blaine. Blaine I can at least understand. He’s damn sexy, even if a little boyish and oblivious. Kurt just has his gay face.”

 

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped. Wes stepped back, his job done as the club converged on the new guy.

 

“Mission accomplished,” Jeff said quietly, stepping up next to the former president.

 

Wes nodded. “I’ll let Kurt know about this. As well as send him that,” he said, nodding to the blinking light of Jeff’s camcorder, which had been filming the entire encounter. They traded smirks.

 

They wondered just how many people knew that Kurt still emailed his Warbler friends regularly. It was Wes whom Kurt had confided in about ‘the meerkat letch’, as Kurt had so colorfully described Sebastian. From there, Wes had contacted Jeff, the Warbler whom Kurt had become closest to during his time at Dalton. Once he had heard about Sebastian’s actions since transferring to Dalton, Wes and Jeff set this up.

 

After all, ‘Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler.’

 

FIN


End file.
